


Summoning

by lynndyre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Ink, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reaches out to the elements-- They reach back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/Elementals%20ink%20full_zps0enngime.jpg.html)


End file.
